coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BlancheHunt
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Builder's Yard (Mawdsley Street site)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Jtomlin1uk (talk) 17:53, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hello and welcome to the site! Thank you for your excellent contributions so far - they are most impressive! The only things I would say are don't forget to add categories and also please link dates such as 1973 or April 2018. The date only has to be linked the first time that it appears on the page. Aside from those very small points, please continue!! Thanks again.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 18:50, April 22, 2018 (UTC) List of appearances pages Further to my comments on the talk page for No.3, here's a list of places that you might want to consider doing where we are certain that our info is complete: *Audrey's *Underworld *10a Coronation Street *12 Coronation Street *5 Grasmere Drive *5 Buxton Close *Denise's *Hair by Fiona Middleton - both main page and list of appearances I'm part way through No.8 and Karen is doing some on Victoria Street but may have some of those you can do for her if you contact her. For the others, by all means collect the information from 1976 onwards (we have some missing places for 1975) until we've built up a complete picture (this will take some years) ready for when we can fully post it. I really appreciate what you're doing here but have a real aversion to pages which are posted unfinished. In most cases that's because someone did half a job. You didn't - you did the fullest job you could with the information available but the presented result is unfortunately still the same.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:28, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for this - I can start on those. BlancheHunt (talk) 12:37, May 5, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you. Those will be valuable additions. In the next few months, the missing places for 1975 should also be available which completes the 1970s. That means that the Kabin, the old Kabin flat, Bet and Blanche's houses on Victoria Street and the Canal garage should also be ripe for doing appearance pages. If you're still interested, I'll inform you when that is the case? The 1960s pages will take a lot longer.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:21, May 5, 2019 (UTC) : :I've started (and have nearly completed) 5 Buxton Close - List of appearances. I take it that the lack of places information for most pages is as a result of there being a lack of appetite for such information during yourself and David's initial viewings of episodes at the BFI? I'll continue with the rest above and, if you could, please let me know when the other pages need starting. Let me know should there be anything else you'd require help with. All the best BlancheHunt (talk) 14:36, May 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Your guess is correct. We started going to the BFI in 2009 but only had the idea of collecting places in 2011 so we've been going over old ground to record them. We only have 5 to go now for the episodes that the BFI hold (all from 1975). For personal reasons, I can't there until early August but I will do that and send you a message when they're done. Thinking about it, as well as the list above, you can add the Community Centre and Ena and Percy's flat there to it when those five are complete. --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 19:35, May 5, 2019 (UTC) :::Thanks for the extra info. I've read about your visits to the BFI on the specific page before so knew I hadn't just made it up about the appetite for places on episode articles. Out of interest, how do you go about getting information for those that the BFI don't hold? Will ITV allow you access to their archives? I hope so. I've completed 5 Buxton Close - List of appearances and also brought 5 Buxton Close into line with other house pages. I'm now currently creating pages for those such as David and Susan Denton etc. that surround the article. Once I've done that I'll move onto another List of appearances page and do the same around that. BlancheHunt (talk) 20:16, May 5, 2019 (UTC) ::::ITV have helped us in the past as has the television archive organisation Kaleidoscope. These are two sources we hope will assist us with the completion of this aspect of this project in the coming years!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:33, May 5, 2019 (UTC) :::::I have no doubts that they will do. As you will be able to see I have now completed pages for David and Susan Denton, and also for 16 Willow Crescent where the Tilsleys were due to move in April 1980. Going to work on 5 Grasmere Drive - List of appearances next. BlancheHunt (talk) 21:36, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Great stuff!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:07, May 6, 2019 (UTC) :Are you on twitter? If so, please could you PM us on the Corriepedia page there?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:11, May 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Can't give you a message I'm afraid as you don't follow me! I'm @gummyparrots. BlancheHunt (talk) 23:01, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Macclesfield Great research!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 01:49, December 3, 2019 (UTC) Cheers! It pays to live in Salford so it seems. BlancheHunt (talk) 22:57, December 3, 2019 (UTC)